Forum:2004-03-31. Okay guys, just cool out..., by Cool
Cool, 31/03/2004 9:18 AM :This is the first time I have had to speak up about the content being posted here at AR. I am open to people posting about things non-HA!, but this whole topic on homosexuality has gone way out of hand. :Please, get eachothers e-mails, or just do something, chat somwhere, but keep conversations and subjects like these out of AR. I was find with the topic in the beginning, it wasn't posing any threat. Now its time to leave it in the past. :I never have had to kick anyone out pf AR, and I dont wanna have to start now. :-Stephen :Manager....and now the message board admin. : ---- Violina3791, 31/03/2004 11:42 AM :For my part I'm sorry, I just read that message and I couldn't help myself and I forgot that this wasn't the place to talk about that. :I think that almost everybody has apologized about this "conflict" and would forget about our disagreements. :Sorry again, we are here for keep alive Hey Arnold!! :And this webpage is pretty cool, thank you for made it. We are expecting when are you going to post the images.. and if you need some I have some already, just tell me. :Thank you. : ---- hannah_kraft1, 31/03/2004 8:17 PM :I TOTALLY I AGREE WITH STEVE!!!!! : ---- Eve4000, 31/03/2004 10:08 PM :I'm sry, I guess I started all this with my post on Kendra. : ---- Phoebe, 01/04/2004 7:39 AM :No, I'm pretty sure I took it from there... or if not, I went with it. Sorry.I don't much like my father and he's against all those things... So when it went along the lines of things he hates I had to speak up. It makes me feel like I'm standing up to him. So, pardon me. It shan't happen again. ~*CT*~ : ---- hannah_kraft1, 01/04/2004 10:53 PM :my parents hate Eminem. but they dont even know the half of it. His mom hurt and abused him. Why should they be hating him when they should be helping him. And it made me think about the homos. WHy should i be hating them when i should be helping them? Im sorry it just got me really pissed off when they were talking about how theres nothing wrong with it and it dosent matter what gender you love, cuz it does matter and thats not how life and reproduction work. : ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 02/04/2004 12:17 AM :Honestly, i don't mean to bring up another quarrel or argument, but just because Eminem was abused, doesn't mean we should still pity him. Maybe when he stops singing about sex and 'how much life sucks' then maybe people will take him seriously. : ---- Phoebe, 02/04/2004 7:34 AM :PBD, you got AOL, AIM, or messenger? I'd really like to talk with you on your viewings... Not in a mean way, really, but I just want to understand your views better and why you think that way more in depth. ~*CT*~ : ---- Cool, 02/04/2004 9:13 AM :I'm sry, I guess I started all this with my post on Kendra. :It was fine to an extent. I'm just saying it got out of control. If it had remanied low key, I wouldn't have spoken up. :-Stephen : ---- iluvarnld, 05/04/2004 1:00 AM :o